MMDoku/Dokumentation/1970/Promotionsordnung
Gemeinsames Amtsblatt des Kultusministeriums und des Ministeriums für Wissenschaft und Forschung des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen, Nr. 3/1971, S. 126-129 (PDF) ---- Promotionsordnung der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Bonn Bek. d. Ministers für Wissenschaft und Forschung vom 29. 1. 1971 — I B 5.43—14/1/3 — Aufgrund von § 48 Hochschulgesetz habe ich mit Erlaß vom 29. 9. 1970 — I A 5.43—14/1/3 — die Promotionsordnung der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Bonn vom 24. August 1970 hiermit genehmigt. Sie wird hiermit bekanntgegeben. Philosophische Fakultät der Rheinischen Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität Bonn P R O M O T I O N S O R D N U N G Zur Erlangung des Grades eines Doktors der Philosophie (Dr. phil.) vom 24. 8. 1970 § 1 Die Philosophische Fakultät der Universität Bonn verleiht den akademischen Grad eines Doktors der Philosophie auf Grund einer von dem Bewerber verfaßten wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung (Dissertation) und einer mündlichen Prüfung (Rigorosum). § 2 Die Z u l a s s u n g zur Promotion setzt ausreichende Kenntnisse der lateinischen Sprache (Großes Latinum) voraus, die durch Vorlage eines Reifezeugnisses oder durch eine entsprechende Erweiterungsprüfung nachzuweisen sind. Über Ausnahmen entscheidet die Fakultät. Der Nachweis griechischer Sprachkenntnisse ist erforderlich in den Fächern: :Klassische Philologie und Indogermanistik für das Haupt- '''und '''Nebenfach; :Alte Geschichte, Klassische Archäologie und Philosophie für das Hauptfach; :Semitische Philologie und Islamkunde, wenn sich die Dissertation mit dem Nachwirken griechischer Wissenschaft auf den frühen Islam beschäftigt; für das Hauptfach '''Philosophie '''kann die Fakultät in begründeten Fällen Ausnahmen genehmigen. Bei Reifezeugnissen von Schulen ohne Großes Latinum bedarf es einer Erweiterungsprüfung in Latein, bei Reifezeugnissen von Schulen ohne Griechisch gegebenenfalls einer Erweiterungsprüfung in Griechisch. Diese Erweiterungsprüfungen müssen 4 Semester vor der Meldung zur Promotion abgelegt sein. In Ausnahmefällen kann bei guten, anderweitig nachgewiesenen Kenntnissen in Latein (bzw. oder) Griechisch auf die Erweiterungsprüfung verzichtet werden. Das Reifezeugnis kann ersetzt werden durch eine von der Fakultät als „ausgezeichnet“ beurteilte wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Doch darf die Zulassung nur auf einstimmigen Beschluß der Fakultät erfolgen. § 3 D e u t s c h e B e w e r b e r müssen nach Erlangung des Reifezeugnisses ein mindestens achtsemestriges Studium in der Philosophischen Fakultät einer deutschen oder deutschsprachigen ausländischen Universität zurückgelegt haben. Von den erforderlichen acht Semestern müssen mindestens zwei in der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Bonn verbracht sein, es sei denn, daß die Fakultät aus triftigen Gründen hierauf verzichtet. Eine Herabsetzung der vorgeschriebenen Semesterzahl ist in Ausnahmefällen und nur mit Zustimmung der Fakultät möglich. Gasthörersemester können auf Antrag angerechnet werden. Über die Anrechnung von Semestern an nicht deutschsprachigen ausländischen Universitäten entscheidet die Fakultät. § 4 A u s l ä n d e r werden zur Promotion zugelassen, sofern ihre Vorbildung den unter § 2 gestellten Bedingungen gleichwertig ist. Sie müssen von den acht Semestern mindestens vier Semester an deutschsprachischen Universitäten studiert haben, zwei davon an der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Bonn, es sei denn, daß die Fakultät aus triftigen Gründen hierauf verzichtet. § 5 Der Besuch von T e c h n i s c h e n Hochschulen bzw. Universitäten sowie von a n d e r e n H o c h s c h u l e n gilt nicht als Ersatz für den Universitätsbesuch; jedoch kann die Fakultät Semester, die an derartigen Hochschulen verbracht sind, auf das nachzuweisende Studium bis zur Höhe von vier Semestern anrechnen, wenn es sich um eine Promotion in Fächern handelt, welche zum besonderen Lehrgebiet jener Anstalt gehören. Falls die Technischen Hochschulen bzw. Universitäten eine eigene Philosophische Fakultät haben, wird das Studium in ihr voll angerechnet. Ebenso kann die Fakultät das Studium an einer anderen als einer Philosophischen Fakultät einer Universität bis zur Höhe von vier Semestern anerkennen. Erfolgt die Promotion in Philosophie, Psychologie, Geographie und Phonetik, so kann im Einvernehmen mit dem Fachvertreter das Studium in der Math.-naturwiss. Fakultät bis zu 6 Semestern angerechnet werden. § 6 Die D i s s e r t a t i o n muß dem Bereich eines Faches der Philosophischen Fakultät angehören, in Fragestellung und Ergebnis beachtenswert sein und die Fähigkeit des Bewerbers zu selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Forschung unter klarer Darstellung seiner Erkenntnisse dartun. Die Sprache der Dissertation ist Deutsch oder Lateinisch; über Zulassung anderer Sprachen entscheidet die Fakultät. In der Regel soll die Dissertation noch nicht veröffentlicht sein. § 7 Die m ü n d l i c h e P r ü f u n g (Rigorosum) erfolgt in einem Hauptfach, das durch die Dissertation bestimmt ist, und zwei Nebenfächern. Der Bewerber kann sich auch noch in einem weiteren Zusatzfach prüfen lassen. ... § 12 Bei der M e l d u n g zur P r o m o t i o n hat der Bewerber bei der Fakultät einzureichen: 1. einen Lebenslauf in der Sprache der Dissertation in doppelter Ausfertigung, enthaltend Geburtsort und -tag, Name und Stand der Eltern, Konfession, Staatsangehörigkeit, Schulausbildung und Studiengang; 2. das Reifezeugnis eines deutschen Gymnasiums oder ein als gleichwertig anerkanntes Zeugnis (vgl. jedoch § 2, letzter Absatz); 3. den Nachweis über ein achtsemestriges Studium (vgl. dazu § 3) durch Abgangszeugnis, Studienbuch oder Verzeichnis der belegten Vorlesungen und Übungen, gegebenenfalls auch ein Verzeichnis veröffentlichter wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten; 4. ein polizeiliches Führungszeugnis und eine Erklärung über etwaige Vorstrafen; 5. die Dissertation (leserlich geschrieben, geheftet und paginiert); 6. eine Erklärung mit folgendem Wortlaut: :An Eides Statt versichere ich, daß die Arbeit (Titel d. Diss.) von mir selbst und ohne jede unerlaubte fremde Hilfe angefertigt wurde, daß sie noch keiner anderen Stelle zur Prüfung Vorgelegen hat und daß sie weder ganz noch im Auszug veröffentlicht worden ist. Die Stellen der Arbeit — einschließlich Tabellen, Karten, Abbildungen usw. —, die anderen Werken dem Wortlaut oder dem Sinn nach entnommen sind, habe ich in jedem einzelnen Fall als Entlehnung kenntlich gemacht. Ich weiß, daß wegen einer falschen eidesstattlichen Versicherung bereits erfolgte Promotionsleistungen für ungültig erklärt werden und eine bereits verliehene Doktorwürde entzogen wird; § 24 der Promotionsordnung ist mir bekannt. § 13 Werden auf Grund der eingereichten Unterlagen die Vorbedingungen zur Zulassung eines Bewerbers vom Dekan als erfüllt angesehen, so legt dieser die Dissertation demjenigen Lehrstuhlinhaber, der sie angeregt hat, zur Erstattung eines s c h r i f t l i c h e n G u t a c h t e n s vor und bestellt einen zweiten Berichterstatter (Korreferenten). Ist die Arbeit von einem anderen Dozenten angeregt, so erhält dieser das Referat; der Korreferent muß dann ein Ordinarius sein. Ist die Arbeit nicht von einem Mitglied der Fakultät angeregt, so wird sie dem zuständigen Fachvertreter zugeleitet. Bei Dissertationen über ein Grenzgebiet zwischen zwei Fakultäten kann der Dekan einen Korreferenten aus der anderen Fakultät heranziehen. Jedes Referat soll innerhalb von vier Wochen erstattet werden. § 14 Die G u t a c h t e n der Referenten müssen Folgendes enthalten: nach einer eingehenden Beurteilung der vorgelegten Leistung einen Antrag auf Annahme oder Ablehnung der Dissertation oder auf ihre Rückgabe zur Umarbeitung sowie im Falle der Annahme einen Vorschlag über das zu erteilende Prädikat (dissertatio egregia, valde laudabilis, laudabilis, idonea). Bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Referenten sucht der Dekan im Verhandlungswege Einhelligkeit herzustellen. Kommt es nicht zu einer Einigung, so entscheidet die Fakultät. Wenn der Korreferent sich gegen die Annahme der Dissertation ausspricht und bei seiner Auffassung verharrt, kann die Fakultät einen anderen Korreferenten bestellen. Kommt es auch dann nicht zu einer Einigung, so entscheidet die Fakultät. § 15 Der Dekan veranlaßt den Umlauf der Dissertation bei Vertretern verwandter Fächer, die durch ihre Unterschrift die M i t v e r a n t w o r t u n g f ü r d i e A n n a h m e u n d B e w e r t u n g der Arbeit übernehmen. Nach Umlauf der Arbeit bei den Referenten und den hinzugezogenen Beurteilern setzt der Dekan den 1. Referenten von der Bewertung in Kenntnis. Widerspricht ein Mitglied der Fakultät der Beurteilung, so entscheidet die Fakultät. § 16 Eine a b g e l e h n t e Dissertation bleibt mit allen Gutachten bei den Akten der Fakultät; ein erneuter Antrag auf Zulassung zur Promotion erfordert eine Meldung nach § 12. § 17 Bei der Rückgabe einer Dissertation zur U m a r b e i t u n g ist nach Vorschlag der Referenten dem Bewerber eine Frist für die Wiedervorlage zu stellen. Sie soll ein Jahr nicht überschreiten und kann nur mit besonderer Genehmigung der Fakultät verlängert werden. § 18 Die m ü n d l i c h e P r ü f u n g wird unter Vorsitz des Dekans durch die von ihm bestellten Prüfer abgehalten und findet in Anwesenheit eines Beisitzers mit Doktorgrad statt. Ihre Dauer beträgt im Hauptfach eine, in jedem der Neben- oder Zusatzfächer eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde, ü b e r die mündliche Prüfung wird eine Niederschrift aufgenommen. Das Ergebnis wird in jedem Fach durch eine Note festgesetzt. Nach Beendigung der mündlichen Prüfung setzt der Dekan im Einvernehmen mit den beteiligten Prüfern die Gesamtnote der mündlichen Prüfung fest. :Als Noten gelten: :summa cum laude, magna cum laude, cum laude, rite. Als Zuhörer sind bei der Prüfung Studierende des gleichen Faches zugelassen, die ihre Dissertation bereits bei der Fakultät eingereicht haben, es sei denn, daß der zu prüfende Kandidat bei der Meldung zur Prüfung der Zulassung von Zuhörern widersprochen hat. § 19 Das Prädikat der Dissertation und das Gesamtergebnis der mündlichen Prüfung wird dem Bewerber vom Dekan nach beendeten Rigorosum mitgeteilt. Hat der Bewerber die mündliche Prüfung nicht bestanden, so darf er sich zu deren W i e d e r h o l u n g nicht früher als ein halbes Jahr und nicht später als ein ganzes Jahr nach dem ersten Termin melden. Zweimalige Wiederholung ist ausgeschlossen. Die Wiederholungsprüfung umfaßt dieselben Fächer wie die erste und soll in der Regel vor denselben Prüfern abgelegt werden. Bei nicht ausreichender Leistung in nur einem Nebenfach k a n n die Wiederholung auf dieses beschränkt werden. Darüber entscheidet der Dekan im Einvernehmen mit den Prüfern. § 20 Der Druck der Dissertation muß innerhalb eines Jahres nach bestandener mündlicher Prüfung in der von der Fakultät genehmigten Form unter Berücksichtigung der Änderungswünsche erfolgen. Folgende Druckverfahren sind zugelassen: Buchdruck, auch Rotaprint, Fotodruck, Veröffentlichung in einer Zeitschrift, Veröffentlichung als selbständiges Verlagswerk, mit Genehmigung der Fakultät Verfilmung, verbunden mit Auszugsdruck und Ablieferung dreier vollständiger Exemplare in Maschinenschrift. Versäumt der Kandidat die genannte Frist, so erlöschen alle durch die Prüfung erworbenen Anwartsrechte. Der Dekan kann in besonderen Fällen die Frist zur Ablieferung der Dissertationsexemplare verlängern, je doch tunlichst nur um ein Jahr. Der Antrag hierzu muß von dem Kandidaten rechtzeitig gestellt und hinreichend begründet sein. Wird auch diese Frist zur Ablieferung der gedruckten Dissertationsexemplare nicht eingehalten, so erlischt der Anspruch auf die Aushändigung des Doktordiploms und auf alle damit verbundenen Rechte. Auf dem Titelblatt ist die Genehmigung der Dissertation durch die Fakultät zu erwähnen; auf die Rückseite des Titelblattes sind die Namen der Berichterstatter und das Datum der mündlichen Prüfung anzugeben. Die Revisionsbogen der Dissertation sind neben einer Papierprobe dem ersten Berichterstatter zur Erteilung des Imprimatur vorzulegen; die Bescheinigung darüber ist dem Dekan auszuhändigen. Am Schluß der Dissertation ist der Lebenslauf in der eingereichten und von der Fakultät genehmigten Form beizufügen. § 21 Die Zahl der bei der Fakultät abzuliefernden Druckexemplare beträgt 160. Erscheint eine Dissertation vollständig in einer Zeitschrift, so genügen 10 Belegstücke; erscheint sie in vollem Umfang als selbständiges Verlagswerk oder innerhalb einer wissenschaftlichen Schriftenreihe, so kann die Zahl der abzuliefernden Exemplare im Einvernehmen mit dem Fachvertreter auf 10 beschränkt werden. Die an die Fakultät einzureichen den Exemplare sind mit der in § 20 vorgeschriebenen Titelei und dem Lebenslauf zu versehen. § 22 Mit der Ablieferung der gedruckten Dissertationsexemplare an die Fakultät sind die Promotionsleistungen des Bewerbers erfüllt. Er hat nunmehr das Recht, den Titel eines Dr. designatus (des.) zu führen. § 23 Das Doktordiplom wird auf den Tag der mündlichen Prüfung datiert. Die Aushändigung des Diploms erfolgt im Rahmen einer feierlichen Promotion, die einmal im Semester stattfindet; von diesem Tage an beginnt das Recht zur Führung des Titels eines Dr. phil. § 24 Bereits erfolgte Promotionsleistungen werden von der Fakultät für ungültig erklärt, und eine bereits verliehene Doktorwürde wird nach den staatlichen Bestimmungen wieder entzogen, wenn die Fakultät im Hinblick auf die gemäß § 12 einzureichenden Urkunden oder abzugebenden Erklärungen getäuscht worden ist (vgl. das Gesetz über die Führung akademischer Grade vom 7. 6. 1939; RGBl. I Seite 985). Unter den Voraussetzungen, unter denen eine verliehene Doktorwürde entzogen werden kann, können in einem noch nicht abgeschlossenen Promotionsverfahren erbrachte Promotionsleistungen für ungültig erklärt werden. § 25 Eine Ehrenpromotion muß von mindestens 2 Mitgliedern der Engeren Fakultät beantragt werden und erfordert gemäß § 46 der Verfassung der Universität die Zustimmung von mindestens vier Fünfteln der Mitglieder der Engeren Fakultät. Vor der Beschlußfassung über die Verleihung des Doktorgrades ehrenhalber, muß dem Senat Gelegenheit zur Stellungnahme gegeben werden. § 26 Die vorliegende Promotionsordnung tritt mit der Genehmigung durch den Minister für Wissenschaft und Forschung in Kraft; die bisher gültige Promotionsordnung tritt gleichzeitig außer Kraft. Kategorie:1970 Kategorie:Dokument Kategorie:Mm